Full Circle
by Bekas Strife
Summary: Four times, Naruto needed his father's unconditional support. Then one time he let go. - In which Naruto needs his father and Minato is there for him until it is time for Naruto move forward and take his role. Five Father/Son bonding moments from Minato's POV. Fluff, fluff, fluff and a little angst at times. Slight NaruHina in the last two chapters. Updates weekly!
1. After The Sealing

**Disclaimer: You really think that if I owned Naruto, that Minato would be dead? PWEASE.  
**

**First of all, this is… sort of an AU. AU because 1) it was Hiruzen who performed the sealing, not Minato and 2) We barely know anything of Minato's background so I'll have to make some things up as I go (if it does come up, of course). 'S****ort of an AU****' cos I will take canon into consideration in all of the six one shots I'll post.  
**

**Honestly, this is just to satiate my thirsty of papa/son bonding moments x3 We're seriously lacking in this department; while I appreciate a good alive!Minato-raises-Naruto story, I feel many of them don't particularly focus on the relationship between them. Most prefer to focus on what would change in the storyline with Minato alive and while that is okay… Well.**

**Happy reading!**

* * *

_Defeated_. That was how he felt.

The Kyuubi had been sealed again. The village was safe despite the high number of casualties that it took. The masked man had been driven away.

Even so, he felt he had lost the battle.

Minato sighed, resting his forehead against the cool glass of the window. He was at a hospital room and so, there was only so much he could see of the village. Yet, he could see a great number of his people running around, some looking forlorn, others just seemingly relieved to still be alive, all doing their best to reconstruct what had been destroyed by the attack. In a way, he was happy; happy that there was still hope in the hearts of the villagers but on the other hand, he was mad at himself. Mad for not being able to do the same.

Closing his eyes, Minato lowered his head. Kushina was dead. The one constant he had since his childhood was simply gone.

Once he saw the Kyuubi face-to-face, he knew she wouldn't last long, even if she had managed to survive the unsealing. No jinchuuriki ever did. He had planned to go with her, though. Give her a chance to see their son grown up, which would have been her only regret.

Then, Hiruzen had turned his plans around and took care of it all before he could. He didn't even get to actually say goodbye to his wife. It was teleporting the Kyuubi and fighting off the masked man first and seeing the aftermath of the sealing next.

At least, she was still going to be able to meet their boy one day, from what he'd seen in the seal on Naruto's tummy.

Turning around, Minato opened his eyes to look at the small cot just a few steps away from him. Walking towards it, he felt his chest flutter at the sight of his son, sleeping peacefully as his small chest rose and fell in time with the small puffs of air that left the baby's puckered lips, the smallest sighs accompanying them.

He also felt so _lost_.

Before the attack, it was so _simple_: he and Kushina had all of these adorable little parenting ideas that they had spent hours planning during the pregnancy. They even had a system on who would be getting up at night, already. Granted, it wasn't the most sophisticated arrangement - it basically consisted on whoever managed to kick the other out of the bed first would get to sleep - but it was functional and that was what mattered.

Now he had the baby but was on his own and had no idea what to do with him, at all.

He probably had no more than a couple minutes of experience with a young child in all his life. He doubted Itachi even counted as experience, being as well behaved as he had been as a baby - and still was.

What if he screwed Naruto up? Kushina would never forgive him; he would never forgive _himself_, for that matter.

Shaken out of his spiral of self-doubt by a small whine, Minato finally noticed the small pair of sleepy blue eyes that had been peering up at him. "… Hi." He said softly after a moment of trying to decide what to do.

Reaching, Minato slid his hands beneath the child and scooped him up as securely as he could. "Had a nice sleep?" He asked, awkwardly bouncing the blond baby. Actually, Naruto was practically all him in looks. Blond hair, tanned skin, blue eyes… He also had the same pout before he began to cry, it seemed. "Oh no, no…" Minato began to panic, beginning to sway as well. "Please, don't cry. It's okay! Papa's here. Everything will be alright." He tried to sooth, relief running through him when his ministrations seemed to work and Naruto settled down, seemingly mesmerized by his long blond bangs if his sudden grip on them was any indication.

Realizing he still hadn't had any time alone with his kid, Minato walked towards the bed and sat on it, moving until he was leaning against the headboard. "… I'm going to have to be honest with you." He murmured, reaching to try and tame the feathery strands of hair falling onto Naruto's forehead. It was as unruly as his. "I have no idea of what I'm doing." Minato gave a little shrug. "I've never been a Dad. Most that I've been was a mentor to my pupils and look where that got them." Two students dead and one who might as well be too. "Sometimes, I won't know what to do. Others, I'll screw up. You'll just have to put up with good ol' Dad and teach him the right way, alright?" He smiled, watching as Naruto squirmed to press one of his chubby cheeks against his chest, soaking up his warmth. "We're a two man team. Think we'll make it?"

Probably deciding that he was worth an answer, Naruto gurgled and reached for the hand caressing his free cheek, finding one of Minato's fingers before clinging to it, squeezing hard.

Minato had to grin.

Maybe he could do this, after all.

* * *

**If you got this far... then thank you xD Make sure to let me know what you thought!**

**Next chapter will most likely be up in a week, maybe less.**

**Until then!**

**Next: **First Day At The Academy.


	2. First Day At The Academy

**Disclaimer: People, again: if I owned Naruto, Minato would still be alive. So nope, it ain't mine.**

**At last, here's the second chapter. First day at the academy! Now, I must warn you; I don't have a set length for the chapters so while some may be long, others may be a little on the short side. I tend to focus on the content, not exactly on the length.**

**Also, Naruto says 'dattebayo' a lot, as we know. The English translation is 'like' so whenever you read Naruto saying it, it's like he would be saying dattebayo.**

**Happy reading!**

* * *

**EDIT: Okay, since so many people seemed... bothered... with the 'like' thing, I decided to cut on the amount of times I made Naruto use it. I was surprised, though... When I only counted 4 times :| Really guys, he said it 4 times. **Sigh.** Well, it's down to 2 times. Hope it's better but I won't be changing them to dattebayo. It just... It would seem random seeing it in the chapter. I don't want to fall down the same drain a lot of Naruto writers do cos they use Japanese expressions so often that it just sounds wrong. If it's any consolation, Naruto will probably not say it next chapter; he'll be 17/18, after all.  
**

* * *

"… Naruto, for the last time: you _need_ to come out."

"But I don't wanna go!"

"You were all for it last week, Naruto."

"… Well, I'm not anymore!"

Minato sighed, rubbing his face with both hands. It was way too early to deal with his son's stubbornness. He guessed he was to blame for that, considering he had been the same when he was younger. Still was, to be honest. Hence, why he would not budge on this either. "Naruto, it's close to eight. You _must_ get dressed and then have breakfast so I can take you to the academy." He said through his hands, resting his forehead against the door to his son's room.

"I DON'T WANT TO GO!"

Now properly irritated, Minato straightened. "Is that how it's going to be?"

He could almost _see_ the small blond kid put his hands on his hips and say all haughty "YES."

"…Very well." Taking a deep breath, Minato prepared himself. Naruto would not like it but it was necessary. Focusing, he flashed himself into Naruto's room, using the seal he had hidden behind the kid's bed in case of an attack. Quickly reaching before Naruto noticed his presence, Minato grabbed his child and hoisted him under his arm, ignoring his flailing and yelling as he walked purposely towards the wardrobe. Choosing a random outfit, he swiftly removed the boy's pajamas and shoved the t-shirt over his head before taking advantage of his plight and forcing little legs into the pair of shorts he had selected.

Ignoring Naruto's scathing glare as he finally helped him slid his arms through the sleeves of his shirt; Minato picked him up again and made his way out of the room, making sure to walk a certain distance away from the doorways to prevent his child from clinging to them.

Dumping him on a chair in front of his breakfast of cereal and fruit, Minato leaned against the table and crossed his arms, staring Naruto down. "Eat." He ordered simply.

Naruto puffed up his cheeks, crossing his arms as well but in defiance. "Your _Hokage voice_ doesn't scare me." He challenged, putting his little nose up in the air.

Minato resisted the urge to stomp his foot. Or rip his hair out, which at this point sounded really good too. "Really…?" Naruto nodded twice. "Maybe my _Dad voice_ will." He leaned forward, staring directly into Naruto's eyes. "No ramen…" The kid's eyes narrowed. "…Until you graduate." The eyes widened comically.

"W-what?! That's like, so not fair!"

"Hm, what's that? I can't hear you over the sound of the clock ticking closer and closer to eight o'clock."

Biting back something that would most definitely have him grounded until he became a jonin, Naruto admitted defeat and picked up a piece of apple. "Fine..." He grouched, shoving it into his mouth.

Straightening, Minato relaxed with the knowledge that Naruto would now behave. "… Are you going to tell me what's going on?" He asked after a moment of silence. Seeing Naruto turn to glare at him once more, Minato raised his hands. "All right, all right... I'm backing off now." He muttered, walking away so the kid could have a moment to himself.

There was no talking to Naruto when he was in a sour mood - infamous Uzumaki temper, indeed.

After that, it wasn't long before the both of them were on their way to the academy, walking briskly - or trying, since Naruto's little legs couldn't quite keep up with the pace. While their apartment was not far from their goal, Minato was a firm believer in punctuality and he'd be damned if he'd let his child be late for his first day of school.

Not to mention that as the village's Hokage, he had to set an example.

Finally coming face-to-face with their target, Minato slowed their pace down and breathed a sigh of relief, seeing that there was still a considerable amount of parents and their kids arriving. "We're on time, good." He smiled, looking down at Naruto. He hoped to see that the anxiety from earlier had been forgotten and that excitement had, once more, began to take hold of his kid but his hopes were _way_ off. In his hurry, he had not noticed how Naruto's grip on his hand had tightened with every step they took and how he had glued his little body to his leg.

Looking up at the Academy's building, Minato quickly made his decision. Taking his kid to a nearby bench, he sat down and patted the seat next to him. Watching Naruto carefully as the child pulled himself up onto his seat, Minato leaned forward and comfortably rested his elbows on his knees. "You know…" He started softly. "I remember my first day at the Academy. It was much like this one and I was _so_ excited; I was going to learn how to be a _ninja_. Soon, I'd be able to climb walls and trees and walk on water… Gods, I couldn't wait for it.

"Of course… I was scared too." That got Naruto's attention, he noticed. "It was such a drastic change. No more whole days to play, having to learn how to fight and how to handle sharp weapons… Nothing would ever be the same." Turning to look at Naruto, Minato gave him a sympathetic smile. "Is that what's worrying you too?" Quickly looking back down at his knees, Naruto frowned and, after a beat, shook his head. "Naruto…" Biting his bottom lip, Minato sighed gently through his nose. "Do you not want to be a ninja, after all?" He asked, seeing the kid snap his head back up to look at him once more. If he didn't slow down, he'd give himself _whiplash_. "I'd be fine with that, you know? I _know_ I practically pushed you towards the ninja academy but if you want to go to civil school instead, then it's okay because I just want you _happy_-"

"I do want to be a ninja!" Naruto cut in loudly. "Like you and Ma!"

"Then what's wrong?"

Deflating, Naruto eyed his surroundings before pressing against his father's warm side, unceremoniously throwing his little legs over Minato's, who simply pulled him closer and waited patiently for him to start. "Sometimes, when we go out, people stare… cos of the Kyuubi." He started, absently playing with the pockets on Minato's vest and remaining blissfully unaware of how his father had gone taut. "Some people just look at me like I did something _wrong._" Naruto said bitterly. "… What if the other kids are like that?" He frowned, bottom lip sticking out a little. "I know I did nothing wrong but what if they are mean to me or look at me like their Mas and Pas do?" He muttered. "Like, I want friends, 'kay? It's bad enough that the few I have don't know how to deal with me cos my Pa's the Hokage." Naruto scowled, jabbing his Dad on his side with his little index finger. "And when we graduate, we get a team, right?" Minato nodded. "What if I don't get along with anyone from my class? How can I trust them to help me on missions or when it's time to kick some ass?" Naruto argued loudly, growing agitated. "And-"

Reaching, Minato held onto the child's face with gentle hands. "_Naruto_." He called firmly but softly, effectively shutting the boy up. "Breathe. It's okay." He reassured, ruffling the kid's blond hair. "I want you to know something, all right?" Naruto nodded. "Some people… Well, some people are just prejudiced and prejudice is nothing but _pure ignorance_. Others just do not know any better, like civilians, no matter how well I tried to explain it to them when you were just a baby. Not everyone understands that even if a jar contains water, it does not make it water itself." Minato said gently, watching Naruto rest his cheek against his chest. It was a habit he had never lost, though it happened more often when he needed comfort. "And if we're to be honest? You don't need people like that around you.

I'm not going to lie; some of the kids in your class might very well look at you sideways, not because they might feel the same way his parents do, but because that's what their parents taught them to do. Even so, all you got to do is keep moving forward. Ignore them and show them you're so much more than what they think you are but more importantly… Keep all the others close." Minato winked. "I'm sure an easygoing kid such as you will have no problem at all at making friends out of those." He teased, poking Naruto's stomach.

Naruto batted the hand away, giggling. "You really think so, Pa?"

"I _know_ so. I'm the Hokage, after all. I know everything." Minato huffed, once more gently holding onto the boy's face and pressing a loud kiss to his messy hair. "C'mon." He chuckled at Naruto's loud embarrassment. "Are you ready to go to your class now?"

"Yes!" Naruto exclaimed, jumping off the bench and quickly turning on his heels, saluting his Dad with a large grin.

"Good but just one more thing." Getting up, Minato looked down at his kid. "The next time you feel like this... Talk to me? We're a two-man team, remember?" He smiled fondly, carefully flickering Naruto's forehead after the boy nodded. "Let's get going, then. We're awfully late." Minato cringed, taking Naruto's hand and practically sprinting across the street.

So much for setting the example…

* * *

**Hope you liked this as much I liked writing it! Naruto is such a cute little bugger~**

**Just to clear things up, I believe Minato would have told Naruto about the Kyuubi as soon as Naruto was able to understand the situation, especially since it ties with Kushina. He wouldn't just hide something so important from his child.**

**That being said, until next time!**

**Next: Death of a Teammate**


	3. Death of a Teammate

**Disclaimer: Nope. Naruto still ain't mine.**

**First off, I am SO SORRY that so long has gone since I last updated. On top of college work being a bitch, this chapter decided it would kick my ass and refused to be written. This is the fourth time I've written it - yes, FOURTH - and I still ain't happy with it… But it's been too long since my last update and, well; this is as good as it's gonna get, I guess.**

**Anyway, enough with the babbling since you've waited long enough already: happy reading!**

**PS: Before anyone chews me out, Pa is how Naruto officially calls Minato; not Pa or Father or anything - PA. I find it the most adorable thing ever - c'mon, PAPA; like DADDY~ How cute is that?! - so I included it.**

* * *

As a Hokage, he had known this would happen, sooner or later.

As a father, he had hoped for another solution.

Uchiha Sasuke was dead. Naruto had killed him.

While the 4th Shinobi War had been tough on all villages, none stopped until Obito, Madara and Zetsu had all been defeated: they just couldn't _afford_ it. The war had to end; otherwise the losses would be too great and all they had lost by now would have been in vain. It had been no easy feat to bring down such a difficult trio - especially when one was a dear student of his, the second was a ninja of legend and, last but not least, the third was… pretty much a deadly plant that was scattered _everywhere_. They had succeeded, though… And that was what mattered.

After the main threat had been eliminated, it was all about tying loose ends.

Orochimaru, who had been revived during the war, had been defeated by no other than Sasuke, who decided he was once more expendable after he had served his purpose. Hozuki Suigetsu and Jugo had decided to surrender not long after Orochimaru's death and Sasuke's escape and had been given chakra suppressing seals, on top of being under constant surveillance. While most thought it had been too generous of a solution - especially A, who wanted their heads on a stick for trying to kidnap his brother - Minato thought it was enough. After all, they _had_ surrendered… so their punishment was what Minato considered to be a show of good faith in their redemption. After all, their teammate Karin had been given the same gift.

He would not hesitate in cutting them down if they so much as _tried_ to put anyone from his village in danger, though.

After that, peace treaties were signed, protocols for joined missions were created and the Alliance separated, each shinobi returning to their own village. However, there was still one problem to solve.

Uchiha Sasuke.

It had taken a lot of effort but Minato managed to convince A to let Konoha take care of that last issue. Having harbored the Uchiha clan, Minato felt as though it was their duty to end their legacy, once and for all.

Also, he knew how invested in Sasuke Naruto, Kakashi and Sakura were. He had no doubts that they'd break protocol - even if Kakashi would probably do it mainly out of concern for his remaining students - if Sasuke was spotted anywhere nearby and what better way to avoid conflicts than preemptively taking a step forward and say that they'd take care of him? Though, Minato could not help but wonder if he had made the right decision.

He was still trying to figure it out, two years later.

When he returned to Konoha after his short trip to the Iron Country, Naruto had confided in him how he felt neither he nor Sasuke would survive their next meeting. He hadn't known what to say with such a sudden, horrifying confession but thankfully, Naruto told him that he wasn't expecting an answer… but that he was expecting him to let him do what had to be done. _That_ had gotten a response and a heated argument began; how could Naruto expect him to just let him walk away to what he said would be his _death_?

He had seen his birth; he had heard his first words and seen his first steps. He had been there every moment of Naruto's life and saw him go from a _tiny_, hyperactive blond child to a handsome young man.

How could Naruto ask such a thing from him when he was _all he had_?

Nevertheless, that discussion did not end well.

Later though, when he had been sitting in their living room while nursing a cold cup of tea and not really reading one of his favorite books to take his mind off things, Naruto came home at last and joined him, worthlessly leaning against him. There really hadn't been anything else to say… So Minato had simply put down his book and cup and wrapped his arms tightly around his kid, squeezing him securely against his side.

Maybe he couldn't stop him from going but he sure as hell could try to prepare him for it.

It wasn't until two years later that Minato finally got a promising lead on the Uchiha's whereabouts. The moment that piece of information got to his hands, his heart sunk to his knees. It was not like he could hide the information from his son and send somebody else after the missing-nin; he could never betray Naruto like that… So he sent an ANBU after team Kakashi and proceeded to school his emotions.

It wasn't long before said team walked into his office, utterly confused as to why they had been called to meet their Hokage on their day off. Minato could already see a complaint on the tip of Naruto's tongue, begging to be heard - he was probably with his girlfriend when he had been called, since he knew for a fact that it was also the small girl's day off.

Sometimes he was both a generous Hokage and a meddling father. He regretted _nothing_.

Though, Naruto had grown in the last two years and not only physically and in skills. He knew better than let him know how annoyed he was in his own office and so, he settled for scowling and stare him down until he got his answer. He didn't have to wait long.

"Uchiha Sasuke has been found." No-one spoke a word but Minato felt the tension that his words had caused. He saw his son clench his fists. "It appears he grew careless after so long in hiding and is heading to Konoha as we speak. You are to meet him halfway and stop him, _no matter what it takes_." He said firmly. Sasuke was a missing-nin and a dangerous one at that; while he knew what the young man meant to most of the group in front of his desk, he also knew his people would be in serious danger if he got to Konoha… And he was a Hokage first and foremost. "You are to move out immediately, as soon as you have your needed gear. Understood?"

"Yes, sir." Four voices echoed.

Minato nodded. "Then good luck. You are dismissed."

Watching as everyone but Naruto left his office Minato rose to his feet and moved to stand in front of his kid as soon as the door closed. They stared at each other uneasily for a moment, no words needed between them at this point. "… You have my sealed kunai?" Minato asked at last. Naruto nodded. "I'll be ready, in case you need me."

"I trust you." Naruto murmured, looking up at his Pa. It didn't take another beat before he was hugging his father as tightly as he could, knowing he could very well not return. Though, time was of essence. Soon enough, Naruto had flashed home to pack and Minato was left standing in the middle of the office, unable to shake off the dread in his gut.

After that, minutes turned into hours and hours into days until Minato got any kind of news regarding his son and his team.

He had expected a somber Kakashi on his doorstep or an ANBU member suddenly showing up with the news he honestly hoped he never had to hear but instead, they had come in the form of a small toad croaking and slapping him across the face with his slimy tongue in the middle of the night during one of the rare occasions that he actually managed to fall asleep.

Sasuke was dead… But Naruto had survived.

While the news was what the Hokage in him deemed great, Minato the father knew better. Taking only long enough to dismiss the toad and jump into some pants, sandals and one of his hoodies, Minato flashed directly into the Hospital's lobby; thankfully, he did not need to ask anything for the nurse on duty understood exactly what his reason for being there was.

"Room 407, Hokage-sama." The woman simply said, smiling sadly at him.

Thanking her quickly before sprinting up the stairs, Minato tried not to let his worry consume him now that he was so close to seeing his kid again. That sad smile from the nurse didn't settle well with him. Just how bad was it? Having reached the fourth floor in the meanwhile, Minato quickly started looking for Naruto's room…

… only to find it empty except for what he recognized as his son's Chuunin vest and tattered orange robes on top of one of the only two chairs in the area.

"…Naruto?" He called tentatively, looking up and down the corridor. Setting his jaw with a small sigh, Minato crouched down and closed his eyes before touching one finger to the floor and concentrating. He immediately recognized team Kakashi's steady chakra signatures pulsing from nearby and felt relief course through him at the knowledge that all of them had survived and were stable… But he still needed to see his son. His chakra signature seemed to be much further away than his team's but not more than a few floors down. Tensing, Minato opened his eyes and stood up.

He knew where he was. He had been there a few times himself, sadly.

This time, Minato walked slowly. Granted, it didn't take him long to reach his new destination but still, he knew Naruto needed a moment by himself. Hesitating only for a minute in front of the steel door, Minato turned the knob and let himself in, eyes instantly falling on his son's shock of blond hair. He was standing but it seemed to be proving a challenge, if the way he was gripping the steel table before him and putting his weight into it was any indication.

He walked slowly towards Naruto, silently taking in the bandages all over his upper body and the alarmingly large cast on his right arm. Still, he was alive and it made his heart light in a way it hadn't been for a long time now. Stopping directly beside him, Minato pursed his lips as he stared down at Uchiha Sasuke's corpse, bare except for the thin white sheet covering him from the chest down. He didn't have to remove it to see what would be the damage caused by a Rasengan; the cuts in spiral seen on his shoulders and coming from the middle of his chest were clue enough. Still, there was too much damage for it to have been a simple Rasengan. Considering Naruto's arm… "Rasenshuriken…?" He murmured, breaking the heavy silence in the room.

Minato wouldn't have seen the nod Naruto gave him if he hadn't been staring at him so intently. That explained the arm... Why didn't he use Sage mode? This could be the end of his career as a ninja and he wasn't sure his son could handle that on top of Sasuke's death. "Naruto…"

"He was no longer Sasuke."

Minato frowned, both at the statement and at the defeated tone that left his kid's mouth. "He wasn't?"

Naruto looked up. He looked exhausted, with eyes dull and dark shadows beneath them. There were small cuts all over his face and a forming bruise on the right side of his face that had already began to turn purple. It was nothing that the power of the Kyuubi could not fix in a couple days but it still bothered him. "I… Maybe it was all these years in hiding all alone but… Pa, he was _insane_." He cringed. "He just kept talking to Itachi, as if he had been right _there_, beside him. Then he saw us and just lost it. I tried, Pa." Naruto squeezed his eyes shut, reaching to grip Minato's sleeve. "I _tried_. He wouldn't listen, he just kept screaming about destroying the village, that it was finally time to avenge Itachi and his clan and… He just lashed out. He went _all_ out. He nearly burnt Sai down to a crisp if it wasn't for Kakashi-sensei's Sharingan but it just made things worse. He started shouting about Kakashi-sensei stealing what was his clan's and how he would make him pay for using that _blasted eye_-" He exclaimed, growing increasingly agitated.

"Naruto, you need to take a deep breath." Minato commanded softly, carefully gripping Naruto's uninjured arm.

It was like he had flipped a switch. Naruto quickly slapped his hand away and shoved him, making his back connect against the corner of another steel table. "Don't you fucking tell me what to do!" He screamed, his voice echoing across the empty floor. "This could all have been avoided, damn it!"

"_Naruto-_"

"All you had to do was stop the massacre! Not _agreed_ to it!"

"I didn't!" Minato snapped back at the accusation, straightening. Knowing that his kid was mostly talking out of grief, he made an effort to keep cool and collected. "I never agreed to the Uchiha massacre." He repeated. "I do recognize that something had to be done to avoid the _coup-d'état_ but killing an entire clan was never my plan."

Naruto fought to control his breathing, his face an unattractive shade of red. "Then why did it happen?"

Crossing his arms, Minato narrowed his eyes as he recalled the events from so many years before. "Itachi came to me one day. He told me he had been ordered by the clan to spy on me, the Hokage. He was worried about the village and about the repercussions of his clan's plans so he warned me of the attack and offered to spy on his family for us instead. I must admit that I _had_ known things weren't the best between the Uchiha and the village..." Looking over his shoulder, he stared at the steel table behind him and remembered the woman that once laid there, eighteen years in the past. "Your mother and Sasuke's, Mikoto, they were best friends. As such, I developed a friendship with her as well and, consequently, with Fugaku, her husband. We were never the best of friends and didn't see eye-to-eye in a lot of aspects but we respected each other's authority and skills. Though, at some point… They grew distant. Whenever we would talk, Fugaku would reply with animosity. Not even in council sessions would he tone down his words.

"When Itachi came to me, I found out just how serious it was. At first, I wanted to go to the Uchiha estate and talk with Fugaku and Mikoto, demand to know what was going on… But walking straight into the lion's den, surrounded by a few dozens of Uchiha? I know I would be able to escape if it came to it but it would trigger the _coup_. They'd attack before I could fully mobilize the other ninja. They were still planning and trying to decide when it was best to launch the hit so, I decided I'd call Fugaku into my office early the next morning and fix things, which could mean either arresting Fugaku and judging him for treason together with others responsible or reaching a compromise. This way, I'd have time to figure things out, to mobilize the needed military force in case the Uchiha went ahead with the _coup-d'état _and most importantly, put _you_ in safety." Minato said, rubbing his face with a hand.

"What sent everything to hell was the Council. It was a matter of village security so I had to inform them of what was going on. What I didn't expect was for them to act behind my back. I told them what was happening and what I had decided. They fought me on my decision, saying that we need to destroy them before they destroyed us first but they were citizens of Konoha. I'd hear them first and only then, I'd act accordingly. Thing is, they decided that my approach would be ineffective and they called Itachi to order him to kill the clan."

"Didn't that decision have to run by you first?" Naruto asked with a deep frown.

Minato shook his head. "The Council had the authority to issue such orders if they felt the village would benefit from it." Taking a couple steps so he was back in front of his kid, he uncrossed his arms and let them dangle by his sides. "I had been up late, talking with Fugasaku-sama in order to get permission for you to be reverse-summoned to Mount Myoboku in case the _coup-d'état_ happened. It was the safest place I could think of and Jiraiya-sensei would be able to access you much easier this way in case something happened to me. I was just about to lie down in bed when Kakashi showed up and told me what had happened. By the time I got to the Uchiha estate… Everyone was dead, Sasuke was on the way to the hospital and Itachi was nowhere to be seen."

Closing his eyes as he tried to absorb all he had learnt right then, Naruto let his head fall to his chest. "What… What happened to the Council?"

Minato sighed at that, an old feeling of frustration rising in him. "Not much. After I left the Uchiha estate, I went to the headquarters and there they were, looking smug and proud of the slaughter they had authorized. Before I could even open my mouth, they told me they had done what they thought was best and it was a right they had." He flexed his hand, remembering how angry he had been. "I didn't yell. I just calmly reminded them that **I** was the Hokage and that it was my job to protect both the village and the people in it. If they were going to be a threat to that, I'd personally make sure their heads would _roll_." He clenched his fist. "After that, I put them under heavy surveillance and restricted their power in the village with the Daimyo's permission. Koharu and Homura learnt their lesson but Danzou… I never trusted him. I wasn't surprised when I learnt he had left the village while I went to Iron Country. I also didn't feel bad when I learnt Sasuke had killed him."

A moment of silence washed over them before Minato felt he needed to say more. "I tried to take Sasuke in after that, you know." He said. "Even after everything, he was just a child and Mikoto's, to top it all. Kushina wouldn't have forgiven me if I hadn't tried and I really wanted to help, anyway… But Sasuke, by default, was the head of his clan. He got full control over his life so it was up to him ether or not he wanted to live under our roof. When he refused, I couldn't do a thing. I'm sorry." He apologized. While he knew that Sasuke had carved his path and that it were his decisions that led him where he now was, he felt that maybe he could have tried harder to take the boy in. Maybe then, he wouldn't be lying in a morgue and his son wouldn't be a wreck.

"He made his decision. You have nothing to apologize for… At least you tried." Naruto said softly, mirroring his father's thoughts. "I… I'm sorry I snapped at you." He apologized back, slumping a little further.

"It's alright." Minato shook his head, carefully wrapping an arm around Naruto's shoulders and rubbing his good arm. "You're in a bad place right now, so I understand. I won't lie to you and say that in no time, you'll be fine cos you _won't_ be. It takes long for something like this to heal. Though, one day, while the pain does not fade, it will get better. You will know how to deal with it. Besides, if Sasuke was as bad as you said… _This_ was for the better."

Naruto nodded quickly, reaching to dry his eyes. "I just really wanted him back, you know? Alive and back with Team 7. _Sane_." He had dedicated so much of his time working towards that goal and for what? "He… In the end, he just kept _going_, as if he had no other purpose in life. Even after Sakura-chan got knocked out, Sai broke a leg and Kakashi-sensei collapsed, he just… Kept ranting, kept getting back up no matter how much I told him to quit it, that _it was over_. We fought for hours; we were so tired and so close to passing out ourselves but… He just stumbled back up and charged at me with a Chidori. I knew it was _it_. One last hit and it would be decided." Naruto sniffed, looking down at his hurt arm. "I knew I had to hit him with all I got if I wanted to come back in one piece so I just formed a Rasenshuriken and went for it." Leaning heavily against his father, he continued. "I passed out for a while… When I came to, everything was the same, except… He was dead, Pa." Naruto let out a strangled sob. "He was right there, _dead_. I had _killed_ my best friend."

"You did what anyone in your place would have done: you fought for survival." Minato reassured, dropping a comforting kiss onto his son's hair. "You fought and _won_. You're _alive_, Naruto. At least now, Sasuke can be with his clan… And I still have you." He squeezed the young man against his side, mindful of his bruises. "I truly don't give a **crap** if you think I'm selfish but I am so glad it was _you_ who made it." Not that Sasuke would survive for long once he got to the village after murdering his son but still.

Smiling weakly through the tears, Naruto turned fully towards him and collapsed against his parent, squeezing him tightly with his good arm. "Only cos you'd be hopeless without me, right?" He joked, hiding his face in father's collar.

"Of course. What other reason is there?" Minato smiled, rubbing Naruto's back comfortingly as the young man silently cried against him.

It would take time to heal, a lot of it, and the road wouldn't always be easy… But he'd be there for every step, ready to catch him as he fell and to put him back on track.

He may have failed as Hokage years back but he vowed to never fail as a father.

It was a promise.

* * *

**There, guys~! Thank you so much for taking the time to read this and I'll try to be faster with the next chapter. At least the next one will be about a much lighter subject. 'Til next time!**

**Next: Wedding Day**


	4. Wedding Day

**Disclaimer: Stiiiiiiiiill not mine. Darn it.**

**Here we go; a lighter chapter after the train wreck that was chapter 3. As said before, this is where NaruHina truly starts so if you have a problem with that, you may leave WITHOUT saying a word. I don't want any bashing or '**_**Naruto would have been better off with X' **_**cos honestly, I really dun caaaaare~**

**Without any further delay, happy reading!**

* * *

"Breathing might be a good idea, Naruto."

"I am breathing, Pa. I'm _hyperventilating_, even."

"You need to relax... I mean, it's _only_ one of the most important days of your _life_."

"NOT helping, Pa!"

Grinning cheekily, Minato stood up from his chair. "Sorry… Though, it _is_ a very important day." Reaching for his son, he slapped his clumsy hands away and made quick work of the _montsuki kimono_ he was wearing, making sure to tie the _obi_ sash as tightly as he could around Naruto's hips without making it so that his kid could not move freely. "One you should be thrilled to go through, not look like you are going to jump into a whirlpool."

Naruto harrumphed, watching as his father manhandled him. "I _am_ happy. I just… What if I screw it up? And I'm left looking like a dumbass in front of all of my friends? What if I actually _trip and fall down the Hokage tower, oh my_-"

"And what if you go out there and everything goes swimmingly and by the end of the day you'll be married to a gorgeous, kind young woman whom you love?" Minato interrupted, stepping back and admiring his handiwork. He smiled. "You look really good."

Turning to stare at the mirror that had been set up in the Hokage's office for the occasion, Naruto smoothed down his uniform. "I'm just really nervous, Pa." He confessed, looking at his father through the mirror. "I mean… I can be annoying, I'm quick to act before I think and prone to misunderstandings so it could ruin up a lot of things between us… What if I screw up? When we were just dating, we wouldn't be together all the time so ya know, there would time to relax and take some time off from each other but now we'll be living together and you know how _hard_ I can be to live with and…" Naruto held his tongue and puffed up his cheeks as his father raised his eyebrows, silently reminding him that he was rambling. _Again_. "… What if she regrets this at the end of the day?"

"… Let me get this straight. You're getting cold feet though not for your sake but for hers?"

Naruto blinked and cocked his head to the side before nodding slowly. Minato snorted. Loudly. "Hey!" The younger man huffed, quickly turning to face his parent. "It's not funny! It's actually quite serious!"

"Naruto, stop...!" Minato raised his hands in exasperation. "We're talking about Hyuuga Hinata, here. The girl who's been in love with you ever since your academy days, remember? You're both 22 years old, now. I'd say that if she didn't want you, she would have let you go a long time ago." Reaching, he patted Naruto's whiskered cheek. "She's a keeper, Naruto. Try not to sell her feelings short, all right?"

Sighing softly, Naruto nodded and tried to relax. "I'm sorry… I do know how long she's been there for me, even though I was completely obvious to it. That's partially why I'm feeling so nervous. I don't want to let her down, Pa. I want to be what she deserves; give her the best of me."

"But she wants the whole package, Naruto. She just wants you to be _you_, no less and no more. Don't try harder than you have to." Minato smiled warmly. "Marriage is about loving someone with all of your being and wanting to spend life with them. There are no set rules. Just live your life as happily as you can with her by your side and you won't regret a thing."

Smiling back, Naruto reached to brush imaginary lint off his father's shoulders. "You thinking of Ma as you speak?" He asked softly, looking up to catch his parent's expression.

Minato nodded, his eyes softening. "Always." He said simply.

"… Can I ask you something? Something private…? It's okay if you don't want to answer, though." Naruto asked after a moment of silence. He was curious but he did not want to hurt his father's feelings or touch a delicate subject.

"You know you can ask me anything, Naruto. Two-man team, remember?" Minato winked.

Naruto grinned but sobered quickly. "Why didn't you ever marry again…?" He asked softly, watching as his father's smile faltered. "I mean, I know you love Ma, even today… But didn't you ever want someone else to share your life with? To have more kids with…?"

Quietly mulling over his son's question, Minato slowly walked towards the window and watched as the sun began to set. It was going to be a beautiful sunset, perfect for the occasion. "Kushina and I… We also go way back." He began softly. "While she occasionally scared the living daylights out of me when we were kids, we had… Some sort of connection. Then, we got assigned to different teams and while we did not see each other every day, it was as if nothing ever changed between us. One day, I heard that she had been kidnapped and it felt as if the floor had been stolen from right beneath my feet. I might never see her again…

So I immediately joined in the search for her. Unknowingly to her captors, she had been leaving strands of her hair behind her, hoping someone would notice, which I did." Minato smiled wistfully, remembering one of his favorite features about his late wife. "I managed to get her back before they reached the border and, the moment it happened… There was a _click_, Naruto. From that moment, I knew she was it for me. I was only fourteen but I just knew. Same for her, so she told me once. We were together ever since we were sixteen, which could have been sooner if not for my absolutely _awful_ lady skills, and got married at twenty… Then, two years after that, we had you, even though we knew the risks involving her and her status as a Jinchuuriki." Minato smiled, looking over his shoulder at his son. "All this to say that, when you have something that is like what Kushina and I had… Nothing ever compares after that, Naruto."

"But didn't you ever feel like you were missing something…?"

"Of course I did; your mother wasn't there." Seeing his son about to say something, Minato shook his head and continued, looking back out of the window. "I won't say that I didn't feel lonely during all these years or even that no-one ever showed interested in me and vice-versa after Kushina passed away but... It wouldn't be fair to them or to me to be in a relationship in which I would not give my all because it could just not measure up to what I once had."

Cringing, Naruto held his tongue. Maybe he had pushed it a little too far. "… I'm sorry. I didn't mean to upset you. I was just… Curious." Reaching, he patted his father's back. "I just want the best for you, after all."

"I know." Minato sighed. Turning, he leaned against the windowsill. "I _am_ happy, Naruto; maybe not as much as I could have been if our family had been whole but I am pretty content with what my life has been. I achieved my dream of becoming Hokage, I married the woman I loved and had a child with her. That same child became an amazing man of whom I couldn't be _prouder_." He said warmly, unable to resist smiling back when Naruto gave him a wide, pleased grin.

"You think Ma would be proud too?" Naruto asked bashfully, scratching his nose.

"I know so." Minato reassured. A beat passed be he suddenly clapped his hands, effectively cutting their talk short. "Enough chit-chat for now. It's time to go up." He explained, seeing his kid's confused look. "Are you ready?"

"If I say no…"

"I'll show you that the _One Thousand Years of Pain_ jutsu that I taught Kakashi isn't the only one in my repertoire."

"I'm good to go, then." Naruto snickered, giving his father a thumb up and showing he did not have any actual intention of fleeing.

"Wise man." Smirking, Minato reached and held onto Naruto's shoulder, quickly flashing them onto roof. Everyone seemed to be there already, if the amount of family and friends that covered the area was any indication. Letting go, he grinned at Naruto's bewildered look. Been there, done that… "Relax. Once you see her, it's like they all vanish and only the two of you remain." He whispered soothingly by Naruto's ear as he gave his back a pat prior to walking away, not giving Naruto time to answer as he took his place by Tsunade, Naruto's self-proclaimed grandmother.

"So?" Tsunade asked simply, amused at the way the normally chatty young blond was utterly silent and kept fidgeting in front of them all. She looked up at Minato, hazel eyes shining with mirth.

Staring back, Minato let a smile spread across his lips before he dug into his pocket. "You were right." He said, pained, as he let a couple Ryo fall on his elder's hand. "How you knew his confidence would be knocked down a peg today of all days, I don't know." He should know his kid!

"Ah, that's for me and only me to know, Minato." Tsunade gloated, hiding the money on her handbag. "I can't go around telling people my secrets."

"Should I be worried, though? You _did_ win a bet."

Before Tsunade could answer though, everyone suddenly hushed and soft music began to play, indicating that the ceremony was truly about to start. Smiling, Minato turned and watched as Hiashi showed up at the top of the stairs with Hinata on his arm, beautiful in her _uchikake_. It was a stunning mixture of white, lavender and gold and it fit his soon to be daughter-in-law perfectly. It took him back to the day he and Kushina had gotten married and how she had looked absolutely amazing in her own red and white ensemble.

Looking back at Naruto after he shook himself out of his memories, Minato's grin turned fonder as he noticed the way his son had relaxed as he had told him to and was now beaming, waiting for his bride to reach him. Watching as the two reunited - with fond smiles and quick, sneaky squeezes to each other's hands - and as the ceremony started and progressed, Minato couldn't help but laugh when Naruto characteristically sent everything to hell in the end and swooped down, picking up Hinata before pressing a grinning kiss to her lips, cutting short her surprised laugh.

Despite all the hardships and general obliviousness of a certain blond individual, Minato knew they would be alright, just as he had been with Kushina.

It was simply the start of as new beginning.

* * *

**Thank you so much for taking the time to read this! Not so sure about the ending, though… Oh well.**

**Next chapter will be the last, boo D: I may or may not write an epilogue; it shall depend on if you want it or not and how would you want it, I guess - what would you like to know and all, coupled with what I would find interesting to write, of course!**

**Just… Gotta write the last chapter first! xD 'Til next time! Be sure to drop a review telling me what you thought!**

**PS: Just to clarify, the reason why I had Kushina and Minato be so young when they first started dating, married and then had Naruto was cos Minato was said to have died young in canon.**

**Also, nope. They did not have to worry about Tsunade winning a bet :P You can rest assured.**

**Next: Full Circle**


	5. OMAKE: Foot In Mouth Syndrome

**Disclaimer: Naruto ain't mine.**

**Sorry to disappoint but this ain't the last chapter! D: It's actually something that had been chewing my brain since ch4. It's quite short, as it isn't supposed to be part of the actually story - it's more of an omake: AKA a bonus.**

**Hopefully, it explains a bit the last section of ch4 and allows me to write ch5 now :C Also, this is Naruto's POV, not Minato's for a change, and it changes to Tsunade's near the end.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

When one certain tiny Uzumaki Naruto proclaimed he wanted to best his Pa and become the Fifth Hokage of Konohagakure, he had been simply visualizing himself as a _kick-ass hero on a kick-ass coat_. Awesome jutsu left and right, sweet taijutsu moves as he battled enemy ninja and finally, standing on top of a hill as everyone bowed down to his _awesomeness_!

Though, having one of said Hokage as his father quickly ruined the charm the position held for his young mind. From the moment he was introduced to his dream job, well… It became more of a nightmare, really.

Never mind enemy ninja. Paperwork was the real opponent for a Hokage.

However, he was quickly passed down the secret to defeating it. He still remembered how his father had created a couple shadow clones and set them to work before he leaned forward and put a finger to his lips, winking as his little self saluted and sworn secrecy. His Pa's secret was safe!

Many years had passed since that day. While he was still not Hokage - his Pa still considered himself young and, well, considering how old the Third had been when he stepped down… He was probably right - he had begun to learn how to deal with the job.

Not that his Pa had ever told him he was next line (even if he was awesome enough to be the Fifth!) - He just wanted less work, the _cunning pain-in-the-tush_! At first, he had wanted to tell him _exactly where_ he could put all of those documents but then again, maybe this was a chance to show his Pa he could do it!

Naruto sighed, being brought back from his inner musings. He never regretted such a decision like this one, he thought bitterly as he gazed upon the pile of paper in front of him. And his Pa wasn't even there! _Nooo_, he had assigned Granny Tsunade to deal with the more sensitive paperwork and had gone on a day off because, apparently, Naruto was a S-class ninja but could not be trusted to pick up _his own montsuki kimono_. It wasn't like he would return it and ask for one in orange!

His wedding would be tomorrow, there wasn't time to commission a whole new garment! He knew it, he had asked!

… He was starting to see why his Pa had gone instead. Damn it.

Still, it wasn't _fair_. It was _his_ wedding. He should be the one running around like a madman, making sure everything was under control and taking care of last minute details. Not his Pa… And Hiashi, who was sure to be trying to monopolize everything on Hinata's end, if his nth attempts to do so were any indication.

Naruto sighed loudly, left eyebrow twitching in irritation. No, he would not let that man piss him off today. Not when his happiest day was right around the corner.

Beaming at the thought, Naruto leaned back on his chair and stared at the ceiling. Asking Hinata to marry him had been one of the hardest things he had ever done in his life.

It wasn't because he did not want to marry her, it wasn't that! It was because it had to be _perfect_. It had to be one of those moments in your life that when you told your kids and grandkids, they would go '_ahh'_ and '_ohh'_ in admiration!

The first step was finding the perfect ring. He'd agonized for over a week before his Pa approached him and wordlessly gave him a small blue box. Knowing instantly what it was, he tried to refuse - he could never take something that he knew his father cherished more than any other of his possessions - but he had insisted and told him that if there was a better place for that ring to be than his Ma's finger, then it was on Hinata's.

_It was just gathering dust in that box_, his Pa had said. _Now we can start a family tradition or something by passing down that ring through generations._

He had thought of refusing again at the thought of his Pa giving up such a memento but most of all, he didn't want to hurt his feelings. After that, all that was left to do was sneakily make sure the ring would fit Hinata - which consisted in a very elaborate plan of breaking into the Hyuuga compound, get one of Hinata's own rings and take it to a jeweler to make sure it would be a perfect fit.

Now, he _had_ grown in skill and strength over his career as a ninja. He no longer relied simply on his _Rasengan_ and _Kage Bushin_ skills and now had a pretty lengthy repertoire of wind jutsu up his sleeve; even some water jutsu, his second elemental affinity. He was naturally fast and on top of that, he could use the _Hiraishin_.

What didn't change… were his infiltration skills, which proved _catastrophic_ in a compound full of all-seeing ninja.

Of course that this went and destroyed what little plans he had for the actual proposal. He had wanted to give his girlfriend something to remember over a sweet, romantic little setting with just the perfect amount of light and no-one around.

What Hinata got was a breathless, desperate proposal/explanation against the hard wood of the Hyuuga's compound's floor as most of the branch house - and main house too, actually - held him down to prevent any escape. Not that he could flee. Most of his chakra coils had been shut, after all.

The following hours were some of the most awkward he had ever experienced. Everyone kept glaring at him - _Byakugan_ always active -, Hinata, who had outgrown her little tick, relapsed and was out cold for a while and the look his Pa had given him once he got to compound would haunt him forever.

He never thought it was possible for someone to look so torn between embarrassment, exasperation and the urge to laugh hard enough to be sent to an early grave before he had seen his Pa that night. The teasing that followed him days after wasn't much better, either.

At least Hinata said yes, right?

"Oi…!" Startling, Naruto batted an odd flying object away before it connected to his face. A paper ball, he noticed after he looked down. "Daydreaming isn't going to get your work done, Naruto."

"Sorry, granny." The blond chuckled, straightening and looking over his pile of documents at the older woman. While she held no official position at the Hokage tower, being the granddaughter of the first two Hokage and student of the Third, Tsunade was almost like councilor, much like the actual members of the Council were and had taken to helping his Pa from time to time. Only his Pa trusted Tsunade more than he ever trusted Koharu and Homura together.

Smiling knowingly at him, Tsunade folded her hands under her chin. "Thinking of the big day tomorrow?"

"Of course!" Naruto beamed, now sorting through the papers. "I mean, I'm getting _married _tomorrow, granny. Just yesterday I was a loud, short annoying little kid from whom chicks used to only want distance; like I had _cooties_. Now I'm one step away from marrying a beautiful girl whom I love!" Letting out a soft sigh, he gave Tsunade a goofy grin. "Tomorrow can't come soon enough!"

-_xxx_-

Coughing into a hand to avoid laughing at how similar Naruto still was to his '_annoying little self'_ when he got excited, Tsunade decided to poke a little fun at the young man. After all, what could go wrong? "Oh? You're that eager to get settled down? One would think you'd be dreading the day a little."

"… Why would I dread it?" Naruto frowned, eyeing the woman. "It's a good thing!"

"Yes, in part." Reaching into a drawer, Tsunade opened it and searched inside only to hastily take her hand back when she felt only paper. Peeking, she huffed. Minato had found another of her sake stashes, if his cheeky little paper note saying '_No drinking on duty!_' was any indication. Naruto had rubbed way too much on his father; it should have been the other way around! "I mean, you do know it isn't just getting married, moving in together and it's done, right?"

"… Well, yes but-"

"You'll have to help with house chores-"

"Which I already do; I know you're not that old, Granny, but do you _remember_ who my Pa is?"

"-You'll have to keep the house clean, which means _not_ leaving around _any_ dirty clothes-"

"I grew out of it by the time I was _seventeen_-"

"-Or any ramen cups-"

"Pa was gone for a week for the first time! I went off the deep end and I'm _not proud of it_!"

"-And you'll have to keep your temper in check-"

"I'll have you know that I'm a _saint_ most of the time-"

"-And you know what? Your ramen intake will have to be cut down to half. I mean, do you really expect Hinata to eat ramen left and right?"

"But-but she _likes_ ramen-"

"Do you even know how to cook anything else other than ramen?" Sighing dramatically when Naruto squinted and shook his hand in a so-so gesture, Tsunade fell back on her chair and rested a hand over her eyes. "Oh Hinata, why…?" Raising a couple fingers so she could peek when the only answer to her lament was silence, Tsunade blinked at the suddenly frowning blond. "… What is it?" She could almost see the gears turning in the man's head.

"Am I that bad?" Naruto scoffed, staring at the desk as if it held the answer to all his questions. Seeing that it didn't hold anything but paperwork, he looked back up at the ceiling and he hummed low in his throat. "I wouldn't marry me if that's so." He announced, crossing his arms. Suddenly, his eyes flew open. "Wait. Why is it that Hinata wants to marry me, then?"

Tsunade gaped. What? She had only been picking on Naruto, she had not intended for it to turn out this way…! "W-Wait a second, Naruto-"

"I mean, I'm loud and quick to act and slow to think and what if Hinata is marrying _me cos I asked her in front of all of her clan and she didn't have the heart to say no __**after that**__?_" Hinata was kind enough for that, what if…?!

Blinking at the flurry of words leaving Naruto's mouth, Tsunade shook herself and slammed her hands down on the desk. "Stop!" She barked, glaring. "Honestly, kid! I was _just_ messing with you." She said, exasperated, as Naruto blinked in confusion before scowling at her, definitely not amused. "Hinata's been pining after your blond ass for years now; as if she would say no to your proposal. She'd take you even if you looked like one of the frogs you summon and were as messy as a toddler."

"But-"

"Look, it's true that sometimes you can be a little too much to take but you've been, what, dating the girl for five years now? Naruto, if she didn't want you, she would have already left you _ages ago_… So raise your chin, puff up your chest and go back to being that annoyingly happy bundle of joy that you were before this all happened, okay?" Tsunade demanded, fully intending to turn back to work.

She did manage to do it, if only for a short while. "… Granny."

Tsunade sighed softly. "What is it now, Naruto?"

"… Do you think Hinata could have done better?"

Blinking in surprise, she looked up and saw Naruto staring back at her. He was serious. Thinking for a moment, she finally entwined her fingers and answered. "Naruto, she loves _you_. She doesn't want better, she wants _you_. Sure, you have flaws." A crapload of them, even. "She has them too. Heck, even _I_ have them." She smirked. "We're all human. Thing is, there aren't perfect couples: only imperfect ones who can see past each others' imperfections and are happy together. So no; she could not have done any better."

Nodding slowly, Naruto sighed quietly and began to pounder over her words. It wasn't hard to see that he still had his doubts, if his squirming was any indication, but she hoped she had fixed most of the damage she had inflicted to his confidence. Tsunade ducked her head and made a face. _'Oops?'_

Before anything else could be said or done, Minato flashed right into the middle of the office with barely a sound, holding what she assumed would be Naruto's _montsuki kimono _tomorrow. "Hello." He greeted, grinning. "How's all that paperwork goi- Naruto?" Looking over, Tsunade raised an eyebrow at the now empty seat and at the open window, having most likely been Naruto's mean of escaping. "… Was he alright?" Minato asked after a moment, utterly lost.

"I'm sure he's fine." Tsunade reassured, making sure to act normal. While she could hold her own against the Fourth, she truly did not want to find out how pissed off he'd be if he ever knew how deep she had put her foot in her mouth. "It's probably just nerves." She shrugged off.

Her answer was a short laugh. "Nerves…? He's been counting the hours left until tomorrow! If I've ever seen a guy look completely relaxed about his wedding, he's Naruto." Minato told her while giving her a look, sitting down at Naruto's previous seat. All that paperwork had to be finished one day, right?

Feeling a smirk spread across her lips, Tsunade's eyes glinted. Ohh, this was too easy. Way too easy. "You're sure he won't get cold feet?"

"Of course I'm sure."

"How about we make a bet, then…?"

* * *

**There, guys! I hope you liked reading this as much I liked writing it!**

**Ahh, Tsunade. How I love you. YoubetterbealiveSOB-**

**Next: Full Circle (really, it is!)**


End file.
